


Stories help pass the time

by The18thCenturyboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, but like also just some sweet fluff, sorta gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The18thCenturyboi/pseuds/The18thCenturyboi
Summary: Dave and Karkat decide to hang out and find that their stories are a lot more interesting then they thought.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 24





	Stories help pass the time

“Fuck! It’s hot as balls, why is this happening?”

“Because we’re passing by a red giant star, it’s going to be ‘hot as balls’ for at least another hour, Strider.” Karkat muttered to the asshole who was currently lounging by the foot of his so called ‘human bed’. Why was Karkat even here? Right, Dave wanted to have a ‘human hangout session’, which really just meant that he wanted to bitch about random shit for an hour or two before leaving to go find someone else to annoy.

“Damn, I’m going to melt in this fuckin heat, do you care if I take off my shirt? I’m not going to get my one shirt soaked in sweat.”

“Do whatever you want, just don’t catch me looking at your grub scars”

“Grub scars? The hell are those?”, Fucking hell, was Strider really this dumb? Karkat almost felt bad for him, almost.

“Do I really need to explain this to _you_?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Ugh, fine. Grub scars are scars that trolls get after growing out of their pupa stage, they’re three stripes that match your blood color and they’re located by your sides. Does that answer your questions?”, Dave seemed more interested now, he crawled from the foot of the bed up to where Karkat was sitting.

“Dude that’s wild, wait. You said you guys start as pupa or grubs or whatever, so does that mean you don’t have bellybuttons?”

“What the hell is a bellybutton?” Dave burst into laughter while Karkat pondered what a belly button could even be.

“Oh, it’s that weird hole thing in your abdomen! The fetus button or whatever the fuck, I think Egbert told me abo- eh, hey! What’s so funny?”

“Y-you, you called it the fetus button! That’s fuckin hilarious!” Dave wheezed between laughs.

“Well that’s what it is! It’s a fucking fetus button and you can’t change my mind.” Dave was doubled over laughing.

“I’m not going to change your mind bro, it’s just funny.”

“Ugh whatever.”

karkat rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance. Eventually, he grinned after realizing that it was a ridiculous name. He decided internally to continue calling it a fetus button. He always liked it when Dave doubled over in laughter, his glasses almost falling off his face, it was a nice sight to see. Something to distract him from the fact that they were hurtling toward a giant green sun.

“Hm, wait. You said that your grub whatever’s-“

“Grub scars”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, you said they were the same color as your blood, right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“So, your blood color has some big affect on your life, right?”

“Duh Strider, it’s practically the biggest thing in troll life”

“Damn, it’s nothing like that on earth.” Dave scratched his head and scooted up closer to where Karkat was.

“What do you mean by that?”, Karkat asked him, tapping his fingers on the bedsheet he was sitting on.

“Well you know how humans all have the same color blood, red. Humans have different types of blood though, kinda like your blood types, just a lot more simple and unimportant.”, Dave seemed deep in thought, which was weird to see from someone who spent most of his time tormenting Karkat and drawing dicks on things.

“Really? Does it determine your class or something?”, He asked

“Uh, no. You can’t even see it unless you’re using special tech or whatever to find it, Nothing like your shit man. Anyways people only really care about it when their bleeding out and need blood”, Karkat looked at him dazedly, a world where the hemospectrum didn’t matter? It seemed almost impossible, a fantasy dream that would never actually be real, like pupa Pan. It was real though, Dave told him even more about the human world, from airplanes to video games to some strange human figure Dave loved.

“Yeah no he’s super cool dude, trust me. He was the president for a while-“

“What’s a president?”

“Big important dude, kinda like your queen person thingy, except not a horrible person”

Karkat huffed jokingly and let out a ‘offended’ gasp, “At least ours doesn’t look like....like that thing you said you used to eat!”

“Cheeto puffs?” Dave asked, his voice almost wheezing

Karkat smiled like the cat who had gotten the canary, or the lusus who had gotten the- whatever it didn’t matter, he yelled out, “YEAH! THAT FUCKER!”

Dave wheezed again for the hundredth time today. He calmed down and asked another question, “you know English pretty well, so does that mean that English is alternia’s language?”

Karkat didn’t hesitate to answer now, he even seemed to smile, which Dave probably thought was weird. “No, I’m fluent because I learned it when I was young”, Dave got even more interested and asked him more. “Do you know the language?”

“Yeah? Why do you want to know?”

“Can you say anything?” Dave excitably asked

“Hm, fine” Karkat rolled his eyes and thought about what to say. He ended up telling Dave he smelt like lusus shit, which Dave got excited over.

“Dude that’s so wild, what did you say?!”

“I told you that you smelt like shit”

“Dude! That’s mean....” Dave mumbled to him, he said it jokingly but it still made Karkat feel bad.

“Ugh, whatever, sorry Dave” Karkat ended up mumbling after a minute of awkward silence

“Aw Dude, you finally said my first name. Plus I never thought I would see the day that I the amazing Dave strider, getting an apology from Karkat Vantas.”

Karkat huffed at the asshole and told him to eat shit.

“Whatever Karkles. Anyways, I’ve gotta get going, rose said she wanted me for something around now, bye!” Dave hopped off the bed, gave Karkat a hug, and then dashed off to meet with Rose.

Karkat was confused, all these weird feelings had suddenly popped up. It was alright though, weirdly enough. He’d just have to meet up with Dave later.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing homestuck content? In 2019? Absolutely. Writing is hard, but this was fun! Karkat is fun to write, Dave is too.


End file.
